Like Mother Like Son
by Bethan Forever
Summary: Buffy Summers had a son before she came to Sunnydale now 16 years after she had him Her and Dawn finally go see him when Benny finds out about that what will he do? one of Buffy's old foe and one of Benny Ethan Erica Rory Amanda and Sarah's old foe comes back to Whitechaple with a plot to kill Benny and Buffy what will Ethan and Dawn do? Benny/Ethan Erica/Rory OC/OC
1. Hi I'm Buffy and I'm your

Me: Hey Guys I'm doing another  
Crossover Story Buffy The Vampire Slayer and My Babysitter's a Vampire

Ethan: Yeah They are some good Suprised in this story

Benny: Yup Can I tell them Now?

Me & Ethan: NO!

Benny: OKAY! GOD!

Me & Benny & Ethan: Here is the Chapter Of Like Mother Like Son Enjoy

**Chapter One Of Like Mother Like Son Name of The chapter Hi my name is Buffy and I'm your  
**

* * *

**Buffy's Pov**

I was sitting my kitchen looking at Photos of my son  
Benjamin Weir I give him to his father when I had him  
I thought it was good for my son but I haven't seen him  
After I had him I've seen Photos a few when he was baby  
One when of him and his friend Ethan and I have three  
of him on his first day of high school and his birthday  
is tomorrow and Me and Dawn are going to go see him...I thought to myself  
as Dawn walked into the room

Hey Buffy...Dawn said as she sit at the table

Hey Dawn...I said still looking at the Photos

Stop Looking at the Photos it's not going Make Tomorrow come  
any Faster...Dawn said

I know Dawn It's Just Really Happy you know?...I said

Yeah I know I'm going to be Aunt and all so yeah...Dawn said

Do you think I sould I tell him about well you know?...I asked her

Yeah but After you get to know him more...Dawn said

okay Go get your Luggage We're going to the Airport...I said

All Right Sis! We're Going to WhiteChaple!...Dawn said

* * *

**Grandma Weir's Pov**

I was Wanting on Benny and Ethan that way we can go to Benny's Birthday Dinner when My phone Ring

GRANDMA! CAN YOU GET THAT!...Benny said from up Stairs

YEAH GRANDMA WEIR CAN YOU GET THAT!...Ethan said from up stairs

IT'S OKAY I GET IT!...I said

Hello?...I Answer

Hi Is this Evelyn Weir?...Woman asked

Yes that me and who are you?...I asked

Oh My Name is Dawn I think you will remember?...Dawn said

Oh Hi Dawn How are you doing?...I asked

Well I doing good hows Benny?...Dawn asked

Good as well and you're calling to tell me to say happy birthday to Benny again?...I said

No Me and Buffy are coming to see him...Dawn said

Really!?...I asked

Yes Yes We're coming!...Dawn says

Well I don't what Benny is going to say...I said

I going to say what?...Benny said

Benny you will find out Tomorrow Bye Dawn...I said

Bye Evelyn...Dawn said

Who were you talking to Grandma?...Benny asked

Old Friend Her name is Dawn...I said

Okay This's All I wanted to know Now let's go...Benny said

Okay...Me and Ethan said together

* * *

**At The LA Airport Dawn's Pov**

Me and Buffy are waiting on Plane

Buffy Are you okay?...I asked

I'm fine why do you asked?...Buffy said

What's up with you?...I asked again

I think he won't like me...Buffy Answer

Yeah He will what makes you think that?...I said

You know He had Mom Before me...Buffy said

Yeah he had mom but not he's real mom...I said

I just want to see His Boyfriend and his friends...Buffy said

And You Will You know what? I think His going to think is cool  
that His Mom is a Vampire Slayer...I said making her smile

Flight 290 from LA to WhiteChaple is now ready for Boarding ...Woman said

Come on B We've got to go now?...I said as I got up and grab my luggage

Yeah Let's go...Buffy said as she grab her luggage

we walked down that little hall and got on the plane  
I looked out outside

WhiteChaple Here we come...I said to myself

* * *

**The Next Day Benny's Pov**

I'm Getting Ready for my Birthday Party that my best friend Amanda  
is giveing to me man thinking back on this year things have been are really weird  
Ethan ask me out Sarah coming back Amanda's new Boyfriend Erica and Rory  
Dating Yeah What Just said is true Rory and Erica are dating and this whole  
Lucifractor thing it had Mess up my 25 date with Ethan and 26...I thought to myself  
as the doorbell Ring I open the door Just to see a happy looking Ethan and Amanda

Hey Benny Happy Birthday!...Amanda said to me as she give me a hug

Hey Amanda and Thanks Now can you stop being all over me that way I can go see  
my boyfriend...I asked

Okay but No Making out when I'm in the Kitchen...Amanda said as she pull out of the hug  
and walked to the kitchen

Wanna Making out?... Ethan asked

Uh Duh!...I said as I want up to him and I kiss him

as Soon We began Making out then I heard the Doorbell Ring again  
as I heard Amanda walking by and heard her open the door  
We heard Erica and Rory

Hey Amanda!...Erica said happily

Hey back Erica!...Amanda said happily too

Erica and Amanda had became Best friends over the summer

Hi Aman!...Rory said

Hey Rdog!...Amanda said

Hey Erica look...Amanda said to Erica who I think was looking at me and Ethan

AWWWWW TO CUTE!...Erica said loud out

I know Right!...Amanda said little bit loud Making Ethan pull away

No one knew that Amanda and Erica were Yoai fans

Dudes! Not in Front of my Girlfriend!...Rory said loud out

Sorry Ror...Ethan said with a little smile

Yeah Sorry Rory...I said too then the doorbell ring again

I GOT IT!...Amanda said as she open the door

Hi Sarah...Amanda said

And a Hi Back to you too Amanda...Sarah said

Hi Erica and Rory and Ethan and Happy Birthday Benny...Sarah said to everyone

Thanks Sarah...I said as I hug her then the Doorbell ring again

I Got it Amanda...My Grandma said

Oh Why thank you Grandma Weir...Amanda thank her

then I heard her talking to two woman then I heard the door shut

Grandma who were these two woman at the door...I said as I turn  
a round only to see the two woman are right there with my grandma  
one of the girls looked a little bit like me

Benny Come here these were some people I like you to Meet...Grandma said as I got up and walked to them

I walk up to the girl who look like me

Hi I'm Benny...I said

Hi My name is Dawn...Dawn said back

and it's Nice to meet you Dawn...I said to her making her smile  
then I turn to the Blonde girl who was Smiled at me

Hi like I said to her my name is Benny...I said

Well Hi my name is Buffy and I'm your Mother...Buffy said

WHAT!...Ethan Amanda Erica Rory and Sarah asked

then Everthing go's Black

* * *

Me: Well here all of you go

Benny: What the Hell What going on with me?

Ethan: You Pass out Benny

Benny: Oh

Me: the next story is Cast Members and Lovers

Me & Benny & Ethan: Bye Guys!


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys It's Bethan Forever here and I've something to say Due to My Very Busy Writing and Doing stories I'm putting Like Mother Like Son On Hold as of Right now Yeah I never even thought of Putting one of my Stories on HOLD but I've too Since I'm not into this Cross-over and I've little ideas to it And so on I'm in the middle of doing Four Stories Right now and I'm trying to Update And Finish them but I can't Since I'm in the middle of two Of My Biggest Stories ever! and I've more Ideas So Please Don't hate me for doing this So Here's the stories that I'm working on and Some of my New Ideas**

**My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way Season Two In-Progress  
You Hurt Me In-Progress  
MBAV Dadnapped Style In-Progress  
It's Not A Normal Life In-Progress**

**Guys I've some New Story Ideas you know My Very first Story Benny & Ethan & The Baby Well there's going to be a Sequel to it Called A Not So Happy Ending and you guys know the Harry Potter Movies and Books well I'm making a New Story Series for it One Just for Benny called Benjamin Weir or Just Benny then With him and My OC Gabe you know so What ya think about that? And a Few more story Ideas**

**So guys I'm sorry for taking up your Time But I had to do this I'm sorry But I can not keep this one going while I've got to Finish those Four Stories and So Just PM me or Say what you think in a review I never thought that I'd end up doing this But yeah Check out My Other Stories Please! I keep My word that I'll come back and Finish this Story!**

**~Bethan Forever**


End file.
